FB vs. Mobile
Torynn (talk) 18:26, December 5, 2012 (UTC) What are the Game Differences? The FB version launched in April 2011, GoT Mobile launched in December 2011, 8 months later. The FB game is currently up to 42 Chapters, we're at 13. The differences below are shared with by users of the Unofficial Forums: (See the complete thread >here <) Patakas wrote: You need to have pavement for the neighbors to come in your garden; once in they can leave you a present. You can also leave presents in gardens to. You can share the points you make in each game you play and so get more presents. They have you enter your date of birth so it shows your starsign. The zodiac signs compete against each other. You can update everything including plants. You can sell from inventory and it is much easier to place them as it is much like buying you can place items till you tell it to stop. On the version I played there was a possibility to chat in a block to the left of the game. there were only three or four premium scenes and they we're awfull and complained about. There was also a possibility to change you're avatar and dress different (clothes needed to be bought) The gifting was a choice between bought gifts and free gifts there we're premium scenes and time crystal scenes. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Rachel's Place wrote: More: - There are Blitz challenges that you can play for a short time with your friends and see who wins - they run over short time periods (a week I think). - There are WAY more blitz scenes. - You can leave a message for a neighbour when you visit them. - The energy cap is still 60. - They have significantly more objects to buy, which we've sometimes glimpsed when they've not updated the level up screen, eg you can get blocks of water. - They have "roamers" (http://forum.playdom.com/showthread.php ... ht=roamers) - some objects carry with them little characters that wander about. This is the function I'm most envious of - how cool is that??? Roamers for mobile please PD! - It's really reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally sloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww....... (yay, we win!) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Squeedlejinks wrote: When your league plays tournaments, you get free gifts, including gold. We can never have roamers because they use flash. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Falken's Maze wrote: Omg, I thought it was just my computer that was slow!!!! Did you play on laptops, because mine was running very hot? I played the Playdom version a few times and didn't really like it even though I wanted to. I thought the same thing as you did: very slow but with too much stuff going on. There's the HO scene and the running notifications while playing, then you are in a guild with a rank. It seemed that the messages were going by too quickly to read them because of all the automatically generated messages for sharing bonuses and requesting/giving energy or assistance. Plus, it took dramatically longer to play than the app does. I liked all of the additional buildings and animals, but the whole effect was quite different than the tranquil feel of the mobile version. It's almost like a different game. I didn't erase my game but I don't see me playing very often. ; Category:Housekeeping